The present invention relates, generally, to the field of computing, and more particularly to electronic mail system querying.
A query may relate to a question statement in order to obtain specific information related to the topic of the query. Typically, a query may be posed to obtain data that is retained within a database. For example, a user may enter a query statement to locate a specific document stored within the database. Various methods of querying may also exist, such as choosing query parameters from a menu, querying by example, and user-entered query language (e.g. a natural language statement).